Lily Caldwell
Name: Lillian “Lily” Caldwell Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Knitting and crocheting, horses, reading, auto mechanics, tinkering and robots Appearance: Lily looks much younger than she is, often being mistaken for a middle schooler. This is largely due to her size and build, as she barely scrapes five feet and weighs 105 lbs. She is skinny and flat-chested, with a tendency to wear oversized sweaters in cold weather, contributing further to age confusion. Lily is Caucasian on her father's side but a mixture of Spanish and Mojave on her mother's side. Lily has a round face with large ears and a stubby nose. Her eyes are large and dark brown, with prominent eyelashes, and she has thin eyebrows. Her skin is a light shade of brown, but splattered with freckles all over her face and body. Her most distinguishing feature is her mop of curly brown hair, which fluffs out widely and reaches past her shoulders. Lily prefers skirts and dresses to pants, only wearing jeans if practicality demands it. Her clothes often consist of knitted or crocheted materials, particularly crochet tops or dresses, and she has a few oversized sweaters due to her low tolerance for even slight cold. These clothes are often in lighter colours, particularly yellows, greens and whites. She often wears sunhats. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a white crotchet dress that reached just above her knees, white Mary Jane shoes and black stockings, and a light green sunhat decorated with a white ribbon. Biography: Lily was born into a large family. She was born and raised around land belonging to Luz family her mother belongs to, who've owned the land for generations. As well as living close to the many members of the Luz family—the compound being almost like a small village—her house was home to her father, Amos Caldwell, her mother, Emily (nee Luz), her grandmother on her father's side, Vanessa, and her older brother, Connor, who is three years older than her. There was also a grandfather on her father's side, Clint, but he died when Lily was two and she doesn't remember him. Lily was a frail, sickly child who tended to catch every bug that came around and suffer from them worse than the majority of those around her. As such, she spent a lot of her childhood at home recovering from various sicknesses, and many of her hobbies revolved around things she could do inside and alone, if need be. Both her parents worked, Amos as a safety supervisor in Kingman's turquoise mines and Emily as a dentist, so Lily and her brother, Connor, were often cared for by their grandmother during their younger years. Because of Lily's regular sick days, she spent extra time with her grandmother and they became very close, especially since her grandmother particularly valued the company after her husband's death. Despite being around less often than her grandmother, or perhaps to make up for this fact, Lily's parents were overprotective of her. They often fuss over her for the smallest reasons, and tend to either restrict her activities or triple-check what she's doing to make sure she's safe, often by phone calls while she's doing it. Her grandmother taught her to knit during one of these sick periods as a way to pass the time. As well as keeping her focused and occupied, it left her with a lot of pillows and other items that kept her comfortable and warm during the nights. As she got better at it, she expanded into crocheting. It is her preferred activity when she has free time. Lily has always had a fondness for books. While as a child she preferred fictional stories, as she grew older her tastes changed and she developed a love of non-fiction books, often reading on a wide range of subjects. Learning more about how the world works is something she likes doing. Horses held a fascination for Lily since she was a little girl. Horses were fast and powerful and graceful: everything Lily wasn't, and watching them run around was somewhat wish fulfillment to her. She attempted lessons once when she was nine, after scrounging up a lot of pocket money, but found the actual experience terrifying and was awful at managing to stay on. She would have likely broken something falling off if not for decent teachers. She tends to still hang around the corrals in Kingman and watch the horses, and the owners are familiar enough with her that they sometimes let her help feed and groom the horses, but she hasn't tried to ride one since. Lily's interest in auto mechanics started when she was young, though it didn't develop properly until later. Hot Wheels were her favorite toy, and she liked any toy with wheels that she could play with. She also liked the real thing, being enamoured with the sounds of the engine and how fast they could go, similar to how the speed and power of horses appealed to her, though cars lacked the grace. All the power and speed with none of the fear that horse riding held. One day, when the family's car broke down, her father took her with him when he went to pick up the fixed car. She was twelve at the time, and seeing the engine and all the neat-looking tools sparked her interest in learning more about it. She reads books and magazines on the subject and watches all the videos she can about it, and intends to take classes once she's old enough. She wishes to go into it as a career. Her parents don't approve of the idea, due to the large amount of physical work and believing that Lily is bright enough to do more than work on cars. Since she got into auto mechanics, it served as a gateway into tinkering in general. Lily has a fascination with taking things apart and fitting it back together, and so anything mechanical left near her tends to soon be in pieces. Sometimes she can't put it back together. She also plays with robots a lot, buying whatever robot kits she can get her hands on. Her room is stacked with the products from these kits. Checking how things work and making them move and putting them back together endlessly entertains her. Lily is often frustrated at both her parent's overprotective nature and the fact that she is often assumed to be much younger. She doesn't like to be thought of as someone incapable or childlike just because she looks like one and gets sick every once in a while. It kept leading to her wondering if she was really as weak as her parents unintentionally made her feel. When she was fifteen she briefly abandoned most of her crocheted, lighter clothes and attempted to dress in a way she perceived as more fashionable and adult, as well as using more make-up to try and make herself look older. However, the effect was more like a ten-year-old trying too hard to pass as an adult, and she didn't find the clothes she tried comfortable. She returned to her usual clothes within a couple of months. Her frustration at her parent's over-protectiveness has started to vent itself in little outbursts of rebellion. She is prone to lying about where she's going, occasionally sneaking out to parties at the homes of people her parents don't know and sometimes drinking or taking the occasional drugs, though she rarely takes anything stronger than weed. She doesn't always enjoy these activities but does them primarily to prove to herself that she can, and is generally sensible enough to not let things get out of control. Sometimes her tendencies towards rebellion manifest in more benign ways, like going to school when not entirely well after her parents have told her to stay home. Lily still gets sick regularly, often missing school due to it, but has improved somewhat since she was younger. While she still catches most colds and flus that come through, she doesn't get as sick from them and thus can return to school sooner. Lily is making an active effort to improve her strength, as being a mechanic involves a lot of being able to hold things for a long time, as well as a wish to attempt horse-riding again. Each morning she does stretches and light exercises, though so far she hasn't managed more than that. She's hoping to progress to tougher exercises in the future. Anyone mistaking her age gets firmly corrected and trying to help her with anything strength-related, such as picking up or moving things, tends to get an irritable response. Lily likes to maintain as much independence as possible and often rejects help even when she needs it, particularly from strangers. Due to her grandmother valuing etiquette and manners, Lily was trained from a young age to be polite and helpful. She rarely swears, and if being direct would be rude is prone to hedging and being indirect. Lily keeps careful track of most of her life, usually writing down planned activities in a journal. She designates times each day for homework, hobbies, hanging out with friends and other activities, and prefers not to shuffle them around without warning. Lily likes routine and doesn't like shaking it up more than necessary, though she's fine with changing her routine if given sufficient warning. Even her moments of rebellion are carefully planned weeks ahead. Though she's adept at socializing and isn't shy, Lily is an introvert. She likes time alone, and a lot of it. When she is in a social situation, she prefers to prompt the other person into speaking, preferring to listen rather than talk. Although she will volunteer information about herself or talk about things if directly asked, she will rarely do so of her own accord. When she does talk, it's usually about random information from non-fictional books she was reading recently. Lily is a calm, relaxed person most of the time, though she tends to get agitated when she's not well-organized or not getting enough time on her own. Though witnessing her being annoyed isn't rare, her being outright angry is something only a few people have seen. Once someone has earned her anger it is very difficult to undo it, leaving her with a long-lasting grudge. Lily has a somewhat strained relationship with both her parents and her brother. In the case of the parents, it's primarily due to the protectiveness. They often phone her during the day to make sure she's feeling well. They tend to restrict her when it comes to sleepovers and parties, only allowing her to go if they know the person she's visiting very well. This behavior, while well-meant, irks Lily and makes her feel like her parents don't trust her to do anything. Her parents don't think her incapable, but just like to be sure that she's doing alright and often worry about her physical frailty. Lily and her big brother, Connor, have never gotten along. Connor was meaner when they were children, often stealing her toys or making fun of her. Lily used to be afraid of him, although there was no physical conflict barring a few incidents when they were younger where he yanked on her hair. They also were somewhat bitter towards each other for different reasons. Lily perceived Connor as having more of their parent's trust and resenting the fact that he got more freedom, while Connor perceived Lily as taking all the attention and being their parent's favourite due to the amount of time spent on her, due to both over-protectiveness and her being younger. Their relationship got less vitriolic once they were both in their teens, though Connor still has the tendency to make fun of her by calling her 'Christmas Elf.' They're not very close and have a tendency to argue over trivial matters. Lily is much closer to her grandmother than the rest of the family. Her grandmother is similarly quiet and the two sometimes spend large chunks of the evening knitting or crocheting in comfortable silence. They share a lot of similar personality traits and so they clash very rarely. Lily has many acquaintances but very few close friends. She's good enough at socializing and easy to get along with, and so most people tend to either like her or feel neutral towards her. She can and will talk to most people, but tends to only actively seek out her few close friends when she wants someone to hang around with. She will usually be able to talk fine, but will get annoyed if someone persists in trying to talk to her during her alone time. Lily is bisexual, something that she has never been too bothered by. She realised in middle school that she liked both girls and boys and googled it on the internet to check that it was normal. She's not in the closet, but she tends not to tell people unless they explicitly ask. She considers it not worth thinking about too much. Lily is very studious and so her grades are all in the A and high B range. Her Math and Physics grades are consistently in the A range because she finds the logic easier to grasp. She has the grades needed to get into a good college, but she just wants to go to a trade school to learn more about fixing cars. She doesn't see much point in taking a degree since it's not necessary for the field. Her parents are trying to persuade her to go for a degree in engineering, hoping that she might go for a higher-paid or less physical job. Lily doesn't currently have a part-time job, but over the last couple of years she has become skilled enough at knitting and crocheting to open a small, online store where she sells some of her goods. While not enough to live off, she makes a moderate amount of money doing so. She has been putting a lot of the money into savings, hoping to buy a second-hand car that she can fix up herself once she has the skills. Advantages: She's good at more complicated handwork from her knitting and tinkering hobbies, which could help where weapons are concerned. Her tendency to plan means she isn't likely to do something stupid without thinking about the ramifications first. Disadvantages: Her size and build means that nearly all of her classmates can physically overpower her. She doesn't deal with changes to her routine well, making her a bit rigid in terms of on-the-fly planning. She is likely to get strained from allying with others, due to her introverted nature, which could put added stress on an already emotionally-imbalanced situation. Designated Number: Female student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: Army helmet Conclusion: Look at all the things this kid can do. Shame none of them can actually help. At least they can put the helmet on and pretend that they're actually a fighter. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Violent-Medic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Violent-Medic '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Army Helmet (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Min-jae, in chronological order. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Min-jae Parker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!